You Should Be In Pictures
by kommandant-chan
Summary: A short slash story with Jake English of Homestuck and Janove Ottesen of Kaizers orchestra ;DDD enjoy!


Jake, like most men, loved electronic gadgets. Whether it was sound equipment, TV's, computers, cell phones, Jake wanted 'em. In fact, he was such a nut about high tech stuff that electronics salesmen all over middle-of-nowhere-on-an-island-ville smiled when they saw Jake walk into their store. Now Janove, on the other hand, could not understand the attraction. To him, these were just things, and not very important things, at that.

So when Janove came home that Wednesday, and saw that silly grin on Jake's face, he knew he'd bought himself something new. "Okay," Janove said with a sigh, "what is it this time? A solar powered nose hair trimmer? A fancy navigation system for your you know one of those? Some electronic do-dad to feed the horse?" "Actually," said Jake, "I got something I thought we could both enjoy." And with that, he produced the newest, the latest, tiniest, digital video camera Janove had ever seen.

It actually looked pretty cool, Janove had to admit. "I guess that's not the worst thing you've ever bought yourself," he said. "Whoa, whoa," Jake countered. "I didn't buy this for me. I bought it for us." "Us?" Janove said, incredulously. "Yes," Jake said emphatically. "So we can record all our special memories." He looked so hurt, what with his green puppy dog eyes, that Janove actually felt badly. "I'm sorry," he said, giving him a hug but not completely understanding. "That was very thoughtful of you." Continued Jake: "And I'm really dying to test it out. You know, to see if it can handle our really, really special memories." Puzzled, Janove started to say, "What are you talking..." But, as he held Jake against himself, he felt something stirring at the point where Jake's crotch was pressed against him.

"You are unbelievable," Janove said. "What, you thought I'd let you shoot me wearing just my UNDWERAWRA, or maybe nothing at all?" Jake just smiled. And then the whole truth dawned on Janove: "You bought that camera to record us having sex, didn't you?" "It's not the only reason," Jake said, "but it is top two or three." Janove just shook his head in disbelief. Continued Jake: "Look, in my opinion you're the hottest man in the world, making love with you is the best thing ever in my life, and I don't apologize for wanting to make a record of it." Again, with the puppy dog eyes. Janove was softening - it wasn't easy for him to stay angry at Jake. He was such a great guy. And he sure looked hot when he wore his thigh holsters. "And besides," Jake went on, "I promise that when we're separated, we can jerk off to our tape instead of some porno flick." Janove tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't, and soon they were both laughing heartily. God, he's a lot of fun, he thought. "So...?" Jake asked. Janove just smiled coyly.

Taking that as a yes, Jake fired up the camera. He used a video cord to connect the camera to their large television so Janove could also see what was being recorded. "You're gonna owe me bigtime, mister," Janove said. "Fine," Jake responded. "I'll take you out tonight for a nice dick dinner." Jake put some jazz music on the stereo. "You need a drink?" he asked. "I'll be happy to get you a chardonnay." Janove just shook his head. "How we gonna start this thing?" he asked. "I was thinking, since you are such a hot guy, you might want to slowly strip for me," Jake said. He switched on the camera, and Janove's image appeared on the TV screen.

With a "what the hell" smile, Janove ran his hand through his well-styled gray hair, and slowly began to pull his shirt out of his pants. Jake watched him on the small viewing screen. Once his shirttails were free, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. Janove expanded his chest and showed off his pecs. "Yeah, that's nice," Jake said. "Take off your shirt." Janove shrugged it off and tossed it away. "Show off, stud," Jake said, starting a slow zoom toward Janove's torso. Janove did a half turn, put his hands on his hips and elevated his chest. Then he reached down and cupped his crotch suggestively. "God, you're so hot," Jake said. "You have the most wonderful chest I've ever seen." Janove, his former hesitancy replaced by growing excitement, continued the show. He put his fingers together on each of his nipples, squeezing them until they stood straight out, and then twisted them, putting on an expression that showed his lust. "Suck on these, now!" he ordered Jake. "Soon enough," he replied. Jake's cock was trying its best to burst out of his pants, a fact not lost on Janove. "You're looking a little hot and bothered," Janove said to him. "Need me to get you a moonshine?" "I'm fine," Jake managed to say, adjusting his painfully bent hard on with his free hand.

Next Janove opened the snap on the waistband of his jeans, and slowly, languorously, pushed them down to the level of the bulge that had formed in his pants. The waistband of his low rise briefs showed clearly. Jake tilted the camera down, filling the screen with the huge bulge in Janove's briefs. "Oh, didn't that thing come with x-ray vision?" Janove taunted. "Uh-uh," was about the best Jake could reply. And he swallowed hard when he saw Janove's right hand grabbing his cock through the fabric of his briefs and then sliding his hand under the waistband into his crotch.

Jake now moved to get the best shot of the action, but his view was still thwarted by the fabric of Janove's briefs. Janove knew he was driving Jake wild. He slowly backed up until he reached the bed, then lay on it, his feet still on the floor, his legs spread wide, his fingers moving along the length of his shaft out of view in his briefs. "Did you want to help me out of these?" he asked in a husky voice. It may not have looked great on tape when Jake's hand entered the frame and pulled down Janove's briefs, and it gave him the view he was dying to see: Janove's cock, which sprang up, the broad head glistening with precum, his fingers spreading the liquid around the head of his cock. "Stroke yourself. Please," Jake managed to choke out. "What's my motivation?" Janove replied with a laugh.

Like any supportive director, Jake wanted to help an actor play his role. So he unzipped his pants, and freed his straining cock. "How about this? Does this interest you?" Jake said, as he began to stroke his engorged organ. Convinced by his directorial passion, Janove complied. First he took his hard on in his hand and stroked slowly along it staring, intently into the camera. He moaned as his hand reached the base of his cock, and he squeezed it firmly, expanding it to it fullest length. Then Janove spread his legs wider, taking his ball sac in his other hand and closing his eyes in a dream-like state. Jake held the camera with one hand, his cock with the other. "Let's make this a two-shot," Janove said. "Me and your cock."

Jake hurried to a spot beside where Janove's head lay on the bed, and, while pulling the shot slightly back, brought his rigid pole down to Janove's face. Janove's gray eyes widened, as he took Jake's cock with his free hand and eagerly sucked it into his mouth. Jake let out a moan of pleasure. Janove looked over to the TV, and watched himself devour Jake's cock. "This is better than chocolate," he said for the camera. Jake continued to videotape himself, barely able to hold the camera still because of the pleasure of Janove's mouth. Then he tilted the camera to pan down over Janove's naked body. After a moment he returned the shot to his cock, the underside of which Janove was now gently licking. "Are you getting my good side?" Janove asked. "It's all good side," Jake replied.

Janove ran his tongue around the engorged head of Jake's cock one more time. Then, he took the camera out of Jake's hands. "Okay, my turn," he said. "You get to strip for me." "What's to strip?" Jake said. "I've already got my wang out." "That's not all I want to see," Janove responded. "Come on, do it and I'll take you out tomorrow for a nice pumpkin dinner." With a shrug, Jake began his attempt at a strip tease. After Janove's hot performance, Jake felt lame as he took off his polo shirt over his head. He lifted up his leg and pulled off his socks, then hastily took his pants down. His gray boxer briefs had a conspicuous wet spot on the front where his cock head had been. And finally Jake turned so that the full length of his cock would be in view when he pulled off his underwear. Jake checked the view in the TV, expecting to see Janove shooting a close up of his hard on. But actually, Janove had focused on his favorite part of Jake, Jake's abs part.

"Okay," Janove said, "I want you to put this thing (the camera) down, and I want you to put that thing (Jake's cock) inside me." Jake took back the camera, widened out its view, and set it down on the nightstand facing them. With no further ado, Janove sat up, grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and squirted a generous stream in his hand. He reached out, stroked Jake's cock slick with it, then laid back down, raised his legs up high, exposing his smooth ass and his hot hole, working his lube-covered fingers along his crack and into his hole. Jake moved forward closer to the bed. He saw Janove's hand reach out, and felt it grasp his hard cock. Janove pulled Jake to his hole. They both hesitated for a second when the head first touched the puckered skin around its center. Jake thrust gently as Janove pulled his cock into him. Then Jake leaned forward, sinking into Janove completely. They both let out low moans of pleasure.

Both men looked to the side to watch themselves on the TV - and what a view it was. Jake had his feet on the floor, Janove's legs were on his shoulders. His arms were hooked over Janove's thighs, stroking away, all the way out, then all the way in. Janove used one hand to stroke himself and pull his balls up. Occasionally, Janove ran his other hand through Jake's thick black hair. "Oh god," he moaned, "you feel so good inside me."

"Either you're a great actor, or you're really enjoying this," Jake said. "Actually, both. Now let's get a shot of you fucking me" Janove demanded breathlessly. "I'd love to see what it looked like." Jake was happy to comply. He maneuvered around to get a hold of his camera, then held it behind himself to get the shot. They both turned to the TV, taking in an incredible shot of Jake's dick pistoning in and out of Janove's ass.

"Oh God," Janove gasped. "Look at that. Look at that. Look at you fucking me!" Janove's passion seemed to instantly double. Now he began to push back hard against Jake's cock. His cock stretched out, expanding more, his breathing increased, his moans got louder, and his eyes never left the screen. As he watched, Janove felt the sexual tension radiating out from his center, through his torso and down his thighs. Jake felt his passion rise as well. He was getting close, but he wanted to hold off until he knew Janove was coming. "Fuck yeah, look at that, keep fucking me," Janove groaned. And then Jake heard that special sound, that sharp gasp Janove always let out when he'd just gone over the edge. And Jake knew Janove was about to come. Pushing harder and harder now, Jake felt his balls rise up and the juices building. Janove was a man possessed, stroking himself, his body writhing, his cock straining, a long stream of precum dripping on his abs, his head rolling back and forth. And then simultaneously they both exploded, Jake shooting his cum deep inside Janove, Janove exploding, cum shooting on his chest, abs, and off to the side onto the now-wrinkled sheets.

After a short time, with a huge sigh from both of them, Jake collapsed down on Janove, both of them completely spent. In spite of Jake having lost his load, he still held the little video camera. Pointing it at their two sweaty, flushed faces now pressed together, he had a question for Janove. "Did you want to see the instant replay?" Janove just smiled at the camera. "Later. But you know, I think we've given a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Let's go to the videotape'."


End file.
